The Princess and The Sweets
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Our dear King & Queen of Sunny Kingdom wanted their daughters to find the 'Right' guy and have made a 'Contest'. Princess Rein is in love with the idea, Princess Fine hates the idea. And who of the princess would enter in the contest, more importantly who will end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**MMhhhh... If you ask me the name 'The princess and the sweets' is actually pretty cute, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**P.S: Has anyone seen: Made-chan, Teddy-chan, and Coco-chan around here? I have seen their work in like forever! And i also don't see them in reviews from other stories.. **

**P.P.S: It's kinda funny the next day i typed that, they magically had updated their stories XD**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom in a far away Planet , far away from planet earth. There were two princesses born, but not just normal Princesses. Twin Princesses to be more clear.

The oldest twin had Blue eyes like their father's, and the other twin had ruby eyes like their mother's.. The king and Queen being so happy to have the two girl, raised them with all their heart.

They had already noticed that one certain twin had an rare habit, the twin liked to eat.. Not just any food, Sweets.. Only they didn't **thought that Sweets could take away their daughter's life.**

Now the two little Princesses aren't 'little' anymore, nope. They are teens now, but 'Old Habits Die Hard' don't they? Well, that's the same for our dear Princess Fine. Who is obsessed with Sweets.

And as for our other princess-Rein-, she has an other obsession wich is actually normal at that age. She is obsessed with boys, she has even managed to get over 100 boyfriends. But she isn't the one that dumps, the guys do.

The poor girl had over 100 broken hearts, and over 100 different reactions.. Princess Fine and Rein are really close, but they also spend much time with their other royal teenage friends. For example: Shade and Milky from the Moon Kingdom, Lione and Tio from the Flame Kingdom, Altezza and Bright from the Jewel Kingdom,...

And many more princes and Princesses... But both poor girls don't know ones destiny... Even worse, Elsa and Truth decided to have both of their daughters to be married to a prince! Rein loves the idea, but Fine hates it.

Fine doesn't want to cheat on her 'love of her life' (Sweets), And besides the family Always had wanted Fine to stop with her obsession, and with Rein. They hope that one boy can make her stay and would not break up with her after a few weeks.

"Mom! You can't be serious?!" Fine yelled as he ran in the throne room "Yeah, I feel like i am dreaming!" Rein yelled in excitement as she followed Fine in the throne room. The king and Queen looked nervous at their teenage daughter, well they were more nervous for Fine. Since she never wanted a boyfriend.

"This can't be true, mom, dad?!" Fine yelled while she held an poster.. This is what there stood

**'The Princess and That One guy'**

_Our dear twin Princesses from Sunny Kingdom are desperate looking for the right one ,_

_Do you think that you could catch their heart? Then this is the one for you! _

_Please go to Sunny Kingdom to sign in, every guy is welcome, rich or poor, __It doesn't matter,_

_Please sign in before 31 July, _

_Signed The King & Queen of Sunny Kingdom.. _

"This is true, Fine!" Rein yelled and pinched Fine "Ouch! Why'd you do that for?!" Fine pouted and rubbed the spot Rein pinched her. "If you feel pain than it's reall!" Rein said and was a little singing. Rein was happy as you can see, but Fine isn't.

The king and Queen looked at each other and then back at their daughters.. Truth -the king- sighed "I'm sorry Fine. But it is true, you two are already 18 years old now. An age you can get married, and besides this can also help get out from your obsession. Right my queen?" Truth looked Elsa, she smiled at him.

"Right. And it's also been a long time since one of you had dated, especially you Fine. You never had a boyfriend in your whole life, it's time to change now. As for you Rein, i think you just have to find the right guy." Queen Elsa said to her daughters.

"But Mom! Rein is going to be the queen if she marries some rich prince, and i can just eat my sweets! I mean she is the oldest!" Fine objected. The parents sighed "Fine, you two are twins, you both are our daughters. But at least one of you can be the queen. This contest can also help with that." Truth said.

"And what would do we have to-" Fine stopped and saw that Rein was holding a watering can and wanted to spill water over puppy's (Fine and Rein owned puppies, 18th birthday gift of their parents) "-Rein! You can't!"Fine yelled and ran to Rein who seemed like she under a spell. A spell called 'LoveStruck'.

Fine snached the watering can from Rein and gave it to a maid who was standing besides the throne of Turth and Elsa "Can you water the plants outside? And call an other maid to bring Rein to her room, i think she needs some rest." Fine said to them..

Don't worry it's nothing wrong with Rein, she just Always like that if she is in love. 'Love makes you do stupid things', right? :) "Anyway, mom,dad. Do we have to do this? No, i mean .. Do 'i' have to do this?" Fine said as she was holding her puppy 'Candy'.. The king and queen looked at each other..

"Yes you do." They said in sync.. Fine sighed and didn't argue anymore.

**Somewhere in an other Kingdom**

"But mother! Why do i have to enter the contest to?! I mean i am close to both Fine and Rein. But i don't love them more as friends!" A prince said to his mother. The queen shook her head "Son, you are 18 years old same age as Fine and Rein. And don't hide your feelings anymore, i know you like both of them."

The prince blushed "T-that's not true, and besides as _he _is not entering then neither am i-." The prince said and right at that moment the small screen that was besides the queen sudden went on. There was no one , but you could hear voices.

"Hello? **Malia**-san? This is Camelia from The Jewelry Kingdom, i just wanted to say that Bright is going to enter the contest. What about your son?" It said. Moon Malia looked at Shade with a smirk and said back to the screen "He's entering too." And looked at her son. **Shade**.

He just growled and walked back to his room.. Only Malia wasn't wrong at all, Shade has indeed feelings for them. Only he didn't know if the twins feel the same way.

* * *

**Stupid brain of mine! Always coming up with ideas, and not ideas for stories i WANT to update! Grrrr~**

**Anyway, i hope you liked the first chapter :) **

**Review and favorite maybe? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I literally jumped (a little) when i saw that i had 6 reviews XD Hahaha! **

**Oh, yeah! I was wondering if i was copying someone O.O Okay, i read that their are also contests like this kind of but it was Always with the girls (I think) But never with the guys (I think) **

**Oohhh~ I have an evil plan! I'm going to make the guys suffer! Muahahahahah! XD If you guys want you can also be one of the judges (with me) but that also mean that you know what happens (well only in the contest in this story) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

The next day~** The day of signing in**.

It was a beautiful morning in the Sunny Kingdom. But after a couple a minutes... "Fine/ Rein!" many loud voices yelled infront of the castles. It was like a sea of men! A sleepy Fine and Rein looked out their windows and- Oh god what loud SCREAMS!- The guys were going crazy just seeing the Princesses!

Fine covered her ears and looked scared at the sea of guys, while Rein eyed the whole crowd with heart shaped eyes to see the 'perfect guy. Even the king and queen looked outside their window to look at the comotion outside the castle!

"Whoa, i didn't know that all the guys on the planet were going to sign in." Elsa said as she looked at the sea. While Truth looked weirdly at the crowd, he didn't thought that **this **many guys would come to sign in !

It's was a bad thing to forgot to not put on what hour they could sign in. Tsk Tsk Tsk, now our poor Family Sun and workes now have to bear the consequences. The loud cheers of the guys who want to be the king of Sunny Kingdom and the husband of our lovely twins!

Then Fine rememered something important! "Shoot! **School**! Rein we gotta change fast!" Fine yelled from her window to Rein, she listened to Fine and closed the window "AWW!" The guys below all said in sync when the girls closed their windows.

Meanwhile the girls were changing as fast as they can, when they were done they ran down stairs and ate breakfast. Fast, wich made Fine choke because she was eating fast like crazy. While Rein was eating slow, Fine looked at the clock while she was still coughing '08:33' "Shoot! Rein we got like an half hour to go to be on time! And you know how far the school is for us! " Fine yelled at Rein who was startled and also looked at the clock and then started eating fast but still not to fast.

"I'm done! Thank you for the food! Let's get going , Rein!" Fine yelled and grabbed Rein's arm, but Fine didn't saw that Rein wasn't done eating "Wha-wait- Fine!" Rein said but got dragged away by Fine! Camelotte who was cleaning up the table looked at the two figures running away "Who was the oldest again?" Camelotte said to herself.

"That's Me!" Rein yelled from afar, Camelotte jumped a little but then 'tsk'-ed. Meanwhile the twins are running like crazy to the bus stop, both girls were panting. "You alright Rein? Fine?" Lione from the Flame Kingdom asked.. Fine and Rein looked up and nodded "You sure you guys are panting?" Altezza from the Jewelry Kingdom asked.

They shook their heads "Iie, it's alright!" They said in sync. Lione and Altezza looked at each other and laughed at the twins "Okay, then. I guess you won't need these sweets from the Flame Kingdom, huh Fine?" Lione asked as she held a small basket with all the sweets from the Flame Kingdom.

Fine looked up at the basket Lione was holding and started drooling "Um, Fine. You're drooling." Rein said and wiped of the drool of Fine, "Huh? Oh? Sorry.;" Fine said as she came back to her senses. "Um.. L-Lione-chan! C-can i have them?" Fine asked Lione sweetly, Lione looked at Fine's puppy face and couldn't say 'no'.

"Ugh! Fine! Here, you can have it." Lione said and gave Fine the basket full of sweets. Fine held the basket and already began eating the sweets... "Oh! There's the bus!" Altezza said as the (flying) bus came at the stop. The girls got inside the bus and took a seat.

They flyed to school... "These sweets are delicious!" Fine said with her mouth full "Fine! I just gave it to you a couple of minutes ago and you have already ate almost everything!" Lione whined as she saw that the sweets are almost gone.

"Hey, girls. Don't you think it's quiet here?" Altezza said as she looked around the school, there were mostly girls now. Altezza was also eating a sweet she 'stole' from Fine's basket. "Mhh.. Yeah, now that you say that, it is pretty quiet than normal." Rein said she was also eating a sweet.

Fine looked at the two with wide eyes, "Rein, Altezza... Where'd you get those sweets?" Fine said as she pointed at the sweets the two were eating, Altezza and Rein sweat dropped. "W-we j-just f-found them on the ba-sground! ground!" Rein stuttered Altezza looked weirdly at Rein.

Fine raised an eye-brow "You found those sweets.. On the ground?" Rein nodded... "So you are saying, that you are eating candy from the ground?" Rein nodded again.. "That's kind of disgusting Rein." Fine said.. Altezza did an anime fall (you know what that is! XD) "Of course not you Baka! We stole if from your basket!" She yelled.

Fine gasped "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes, we did it!" Altezza said, but before Fine could start chasing Altezza they heard loud screams saying "Fine/ Rein! Please marry me!" Fine looked scared and looked at the direction the voices came from. While Rein was still chewing on her sweet that she 'stole' and was following Altezza who was checking out the screams.

"Rein!" Loud voices screamed and before Rein could react she was already under the sea of boys. And Altezza was also between them "Rein! Altezza!" Fine and Lione said. The boys heard Fine's voice and them charged after Fine and Lione, well more at Fine but she dragged Lione with her.

"Aaaahhhh!" Fine and Lione yelled and ran in their classrooms.. They panted.. "W-where is Rein?" Fine asked as they stopped in their classroom. "I*pant* Don't-Know! Weren't *pant* you the one* pant* who ran *pant* away?*" Lione said panting in bewteen.

"I don't know!" Fine said as she could breath again. "Fine!" Two angry voices yelled, it was Altezza and Rein! Fine shushed at the two but to late... "Princess Fine~!" A lot of voices said in sync and it felt like there was an earthquik.. Then there was the sea of men again.

"Aaahhhhh!" Fine and Lione yelled and closed the doors of their classrooms. But they forgot Rein and Altezza~

. . . .

* * *

**aahhh~ There is going to be more i just made chapter 2 already ... Lucky that i have like a month to update 'Magic Under The Moonlight' for Kiku-chan's contest.. By The way~ **

**Ai Sakura-chan: I don't know i should call you i'll just call you Sakura-chan, okay? Thank you for like- no - loving my story ;) And updating my other stories should take a lot of time (for me) since i'm (very very) lazy. **

**Polkadots: Can i say that i your name reminds me of Mikan-chan's underwear XD Natsume Always called her that XD. But anyway, this is maybe gonna be sxf ;) **

**LOZZIBOZxox: Thank you for liking it or yeah finding it interesting :) I'll try updating soon after :)**

**Lo10ant: Hey! Fine is also mine bias :D And it is maybe gonna be Shade and Fine, i don't know yet. But those two are also my fav couple X) I'll think about it after a couple of chapters , okay? :D**

**This is the first time i actually responded to reviews inside my story? XD It's fun :D**

**P.S:Polkadots, ****LOZZIBOZxox and ****Lo10ant**, I really like your names there :D I really do! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again! It's been a while since i updated this, ne? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

**Fine's pov **

We closed the door in a hurry, and heard a piercing scream from the other side. I looked at Lione scared and opened the door, i pulled both Rein and Altezza inside. They were panting really hard. "You guys are lucky that Fine pulled you inside just before you guy were eaten by them." Lione joked.

"Haha.. Next time we should be running in front, right Rein?" Altezza folded her arms and looked at Rein. "Uh-uh." Rein nodded. Lione and i rolled our eyes and at that moment the school bell rang.

The students had opened the door and walked to their seats, i saw that the guys are already gone. Good! The teacher had also walked inside and class began.

#Lunch Time

It's now lunch time, my favorite time of the day. Yay! I was jumping around with my bento box! We are still in classroom because we were scared that the guys would follow us again, so the teacher locked our classroom so no guys can come inside.

"Well, don't you think it's pretty awkward?" Rein said, "No, why?" Lione said with her mouth full, that's why she's my best friend! "I get why the two of you are best friends." Altezza said "Thank's." Me and Lione said in sync with our mouthfull.

Altezza sighed "What is awkward, Rein?" "Wel, we eating in the classroom." "Not really? I mean yeah, we always eat outside if it's great weather."

"But we also eat in the cantine if it's bad weather." Lione added "And we have never been eating inside the class. So actually yeah, it is a little awkward. Especially because it's so quite here." I also added.

The others nodded. We finished our lunch and it's still really quite in here. "Why don't we sing a song?" I suggested. "You and Lione sing, we dance!" Rein said excited. Me and Lione looked at each other and then back at Rein.. "Sure."

Altezza and Rein jumped with joy. "Yay!" "Ready? Okay."

_"Kiss kiss fall in love! _

_Maybe you're my love!"_

_Kidsukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo | I Always noticed that you were by my side, but_

_Honto wa.. Kirai? Suki? Mousou na no? | Is it hate? Or Love? Or some sort of delusion?_

_Jibun no kimochi ga kuria ni mietara | If i could see my own feelings clearly now_

_Redii demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo | A lady, a host, neither wouldn't matter to me_

_Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna | Everyone has their own reason to falling in love_

_Chigau yo ne kedo | It's different for everyone,_

_Maybe you're my love!_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kissu | I want to see that kind you now and give you a cherry blossom kiss_

_Tokemimeitara raman koi shiyo | if your heart throbs, it's a glorious love_

_Mirai yori mo ima go kanjin uruwashi | The present is much more important than the future,_

_Haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku!~ | This lovely spring love is a blooming maiden's beauty!~" _Even thought Lione and i were singing i got a feeling that i was the only one singing. After i stopped singing i heard screams.. Loud screams... Not screams from girls but from boys.. Oh no.

There were loud banging on the door, the others had also stopped dancing. "Don't tell me one of you had opened the window." I said to them. "Sorry. But you have such a beautiful voice that everyone would love to hear."

"Oh! Lione!" I whined.. The screams are getting louder.. "W-what do we do now?!" Altezza and Rein yelled. "Girls! This way!" Some whispered. It was Shade. Oh.. I never knew there was a door there. Cool!

We just followed him and didn't thought about the secret door. Shade closed the door, and the guys in the classroom had already opened the door. But their screams died when they found out that the we were gone.

I bet all four of our heartbeats were beating like crazy. "T-thank's for helping us, Shade." I thanked him. "Whatever" Tsk, rude jerk. "This classroom is locked right?" Altezza suddenly asked. "Yeah, we are always here because our fanclub is sometimes really crazy."

Bright said, oh. I didn't see him there. "Is it alright with you guys for us to stay here, until lunch is over." Rein asked, with hearts i her eyes as she looked at Bright.

"Yeah, sure." Bright said and gave a dazzling smile to us. Well more directly at me, thought. Me, Lione and Altezza rolled our eyes while Rein is... Melting.. I guess..

"A-are you alright, Rein?" I asked her, she has a red face. "U-uh.. Y-yeah." "Tsk." Shade folded his arms and looked outside the window. We stayed in their classroom until lunch was over, nothing special happened while we were there.

**After a few week's **

over the weeks it was pretty normal. Oh well, if getting followed and stalking 24/7 by crazy boys who want to marry us, have to hear screams everytime we go to school, have to run for or lives everyday, is normal then yeah.

Today is the day that we get to know the guys who have entered, well. Before this, our parents have chosen 50 guys that we could like/ love. And i guys we got to meet them. 50... Guys... All in our kingdom...

... Me and my sister are the only judges. Well.. I guess we should start.. Oh, did i tell you this is going to be live on tv? yeah... Now you know. Okay. Here goes..

**NR 12**

"Hi, Princesses!" An really handsome guy said. He bowed to us "I'm Rei Rawrr.;"... Well... That a.. Nice(?) surname.. I guess. Rein was drooling. "Can you take of your shirt?" I looked surprised at her. "What?!" "Sure!" He said and took of his shirt.

"Oh gosh, i think i'm melting!" Rein said as she fanned herself, Rei then took my glass water and threw them over Rein. "Aahh?!" "What are you doing?" "She said she was melting, so i cooled her down!" I slapped myself.

And Rein aww-ed. I walked up to him and pushed him out. "H-hey!" "Hey!" "He wasn't your type anyway, Rein." Rein nodded in a agreement after a few minutes.

**NR 27 **

"Excuse me, Sir. But... Aren't you. ... A little... Way too old for this?" I said to man who looked around his 20-30, who we could see his belly... And he was chewing a chewing gum. "Nah.. I'm 20 years old. Just two years away from you two... Hotties." I let go of my pencil that i was holding on to and slammed my hands on the tabel.

I pointed to the door and yelled "Out." "But-" "Out!" "But i ca-" "SECURITY!" "BYE!" The man yelled and ran to the door. "But Fine." "Yeah?" "We don't have a security."

**NR 35**

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and i'll pick up the slack_

_Take 'em to the bridge.. _You don't know what's happening, right? Well... There is a guy, only in his underpants currently dancing to this song...

_Dirty babe  
_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby i'm your slave! _"Oh! My god!" I yelled as the guy suddenly jumped on table, and he was dancing really inapproperiate.. He came closer to Rein, i covered her eyes. And yelled "SECURITY!" The guy also runned to the door.

**NR 40**

"I hope there is a 'normal guy!' Oh my god, until now there were really some weird guys." I said to Rein. "I don't think so. I like Rei thought." I looked at her. "What?" "He thought you were melting and 'cooled' you down!"

"But that's pretty sweet of him!" I slapped myself again. An other guy infront of us.. "Hi." "Hi." "What's your name sweetheart?" I banged my head on the table. "I-is she alright?" "Don't mind her, tell me your name boy."

"I'm Ren Fujiiwara, i'm 19 years. I play guiter, drums and piano. And i can sing." I stood straight again when he mentioned that he played guiter and can sing. "Can you sing something for us?"

"Sure. But i need a guiter or a piano for." I gave my guiter that i held close by me. "Uh. Thank's." I sat back on my seat.

"This is a song i wrote." Oohh... He's pretty handsome. Blonde hair and purple eyes. He can play guiter, drums, piano and he can sing! My dream guy, to be honest.

_"People always say_

_Ren, this has gone too far_

_But i'm not afraid to chase my dreams_

_Just me and my guitar_

_And no one may ever know_

_The feelings inside my mind_

_'Cause all of the lines i ever write_

_Are running out of time_

_So maybe i should get a nine to five_

_But i don't want to let it go, there's so much more to life_

_Tell me that i've got it wrong_

_Tell me everything will be okayo_

_Before i fall_

_Tell me they'll play my songs  
_

_Tell me they'll sing the words is say  
_

_When darkness falls_

_All of the stars will see_

_Just me and my guitar.." _Ren shyly looked at us from his seat infront of us. He's adorable, i really like if. And that means a lot if it comes from me, since until now. I haven't said that to any of the guys.

I clapped right after. "Oh my god! That was great! Is that all you got? 'Cause i don't think that that was the end." He nodded "Y-yeah, i'm not finished yet. But i hope you liked it." He said and stood up. "Bye." "Bye!" I waved back at him.

"He's pretty cute." I looked at Rein, and she knew that face. "Oohh~ Alright. He's all your's." Rein winked at me, i blushed. "T-that's not what i meant." The door opened again.

And he came to me, he gave my guitar back. "Sorry, i was bringing your guitar with me." "D-don't worry about it." I smiled and blushed. He nodded and said 'bye' again.

**NR 41**

"He was such a great singer!" Rein exclaimed and looked at me "Just the perfect match for you." And winked at me. I blushed again. Then the other candidate walked inside. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi!" Rein said, "Hello." "What's your name?" "Jun Shion." "What do you do?" "I'm training in an entertainment building. My dream is for being in a groub or yeah, to let people know me and my voice."

"Can you sing for us, please?" "Sure." He gave us a dazzling smile, oh he would be a great perfomer! He's really handsome! "U-umm.. Can someone lend me is or her guiter?" "Borrow mine!" I ssaid and pulled out my guitar. He took it "Thank you."

I blushed, Rein nudged my arm and glanced or at Jun and then back at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

_"you're so scared to fall in love_

_'Cause you end up in the dust_

_Everytime everytime..._

_Now you see us all the same  
Like our words are just a game  
Spitting lies, dirty lies_

_I know you know_  
_There's something here_  
_But you cannot get pas the fear_  
_I can help you make it clear..._

_So when you feel like trying again_  
_Reach out, take my hand_  
_So how great it could be_  
_To fall in love with someone you can trust_

_Who would never give up_  
_Cuz you're all that he needs_  
_Baby take a chance on me_  
_Baby take a chance on, oh oh_  
_Baby take a chance on me_  
_Baby take a chance on, oh oh oh_

_You give 100& but you've never seen a cent_  
_They're so blind, they're so blind_  
_Cuz I'm looking at your face_  
_And the world's a better place_  
_In your eyes, lovely eyes" _The last part he looked at my, i could feel myself heating up and Rein started crying. But she clapped as Jun stopped singing. "I know how that feels!" She said between her sobs.

"A-are you alright?" Jun asked Rein who still hasn't calmed down. "She's going to be alright. Don't worry about it." He nodded and gave me my guitar back." Thank's for letting me borrow your guitar." He gave a dazzling smile, oh gosh! I'm blushing!

"Y-you're welcome!" I said. "Bye.." "Bye." "Waaahh!" I suddenly jumped by the sudden cry of Rein. "It's going to be alright."

**NR 44**

"Those guys are going to the next round." I looked Rein with a 'the-heck?!' face "Are you kidding me?! You only like them because they took of their shirts!" Fine said to Rein. "So? They had nice chocolate abs." I slapped myself.

"You are going to hurt yourself, if you keep slapping yourself." I looked up.. "Dear Princess Fine." "Shade.." "Moon" He added and smirked. "I didn't know you wanted to participate in this contest. What? Do you want to marry one of us?" I smirked back at him.

He blushed "N-noo, i just.. My mom.. She.. Put me into this." I nodded. "So Shade, what can you do?" "I can play piano, and am good with fighting with swords." "Can you play piano for us?" I asked.

"Sure.." Someone brought a piano and Shade started to play 'River flows in you - by Yiruma.' Rein and i had both tears in our eyes, it's such a beautiful song.

We clapped and so did the crew. "That was great Shade!" Rein yelled, he bowed "Thank's. Bye." "Bye." "He is so going to the next round." "I guess?"

**NR 48**

"So who are you?" "I'm Ryuu Saongi." "What can you do?" "I can dance." The music suddenly played and Ryuu gave some awesome dance moves. When the music stopped he was out of breath. We clapped.

"That was awesome! Could you teach me some of those moves?" I asked him with a blush "Sure, if you could teach me how to sing." He gave me a wink. "Bye." "Bye~" "Itai" Rein nudged my arm again but harder.

**NR 50 **

"I Brigh-" "Bright-sama!" "Hi." "So what can you do, Bright?" "I can pose like a model." Music started and Bright started to pose, Rein had a camera and started taking pictures of BRight. I slapped myself again.

After the 'photoshoot' Bright bowed and left." He is so going to the next round." "You also said that about like 12 other candidates that either look very handsome or took of their shirts."

"Wel at least BRight has good looks and is smart, so i guess he 's going to the next round."

**After the interviews with the guys. **

Well, now our parents are going to vote who of the 50 guys are going back home according to the interviews we had. Tomorrow they are going to tell me us who has to go home.

So look out for the next chapter 'cause i feel there is something going on.

* * *

**So i hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! XD**

**Review and favorite, maybe? :D  
**


End file.
